


Thrill Ride

by Viridian5



Category: Smallville
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-24
Updated: 2001-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark helps Lex mess up another Porsche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is also all Te's fault.

_"Hey, Pretty,  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me?  
Through my world...."_  
  -- "Hey Pretty" by Poe  
\----------------------------------------------

Lex flew down one of Smallville's better-tended roads, taking advantage of its lack of curves and people to get up a good, uninterrupted speed in his new Porsche. This time he kept a closer eye on his surroundings, which quickly rewarded him with the sight of Clark walking along the side, coming towards him. Smiling at the thought of babies taking candy from strangers, Lex slowed down and rolled alongside Clark as he walked.

Clark smiled but kept going, though his eyes kept sliding to the car in admiration. Pretty shinies always snared attention, and what red-blooded American male could resist a sports car? "Nice," Clark said. "Better luck the second time?"

"No bridges to fly off of here. You like it?"

"Yeah." Trying so hard to seem cool and disinterested.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Lex managed not to purr the invitation. Barely managed.

Clark tried and failed to keep his face blank. "I shouldn't."

"I'm just a friend offering a ride home. Your father shouldn't have any problem with that. Stop looking so doubtful." Lex revved the motor a bit just to see Clark's inner battle become more and more obvious through the open book of his body language.

"You'll drive me home."

"What are friends for?"

Clark took a deep breath. "Okay."

Lex let a little triumph bleed into his grin. "Then get in." He hit the gas almost as soon as Clark got his ass into the passenger seat and the door closed.

Clark made the ultimate sports car accessory. His eyes and smile outgleamed anything Lex had ever seen before as he watched the cornfields speed by so fast that they became a blur, a different world. The golden light streaming through the windows struck brilliant red highlights in Clark's black hair and turned his face into a sculpture of elegant bone, skin, and shadows. Lex wanted to touch it, but Clark's arm was closer, easier to reach while he was driving. In his incandescent joy, his concentrated focus on the windows and the world whipping by, Clark didn't notice him watching.

And Lex was so hard, with the high performance machine vibrating under them and the speed and Clark being irresistible and so close.

When Lex's leather-clad hand brushed Clark's bare arm, Clark turned and directed that fierce, bright smile at him, and Lex wanted all of that focus and ecstasy on him because of him.

But the incandescence bled out and turned to worry. At first Lex was sure that he'd made a move too quickly, but then Clark said, "The road! Lex, the road!"

Lex turned just as they plowed down some corn, ears and husks flying over the hood and up the front windshield.

He turned the wheel and pumped the brakes a few times softly so he wouldn't lose control of the car, while Clark laughed like a maniac in the passenger seat. Lex's cursing stopped as he listened to Clark letting go next to him.

Finally he brought the Porsche to a halt, half in the field, corn pressing against the driver's side window. Clark was slowly winding down, chuckling softly. When Lex looked at him, he had a hand over his stomach, his eyes closed, and a big grin on his face.

"Go ahead, laugh. At this rate, I'll never be able to get car insurance again, and it's all your fault."

"My fault? I'd like to see you try to put that over in a court of law."

Lex was so damned hard. The fright had only made him harder. He shifted over a bit and put his hand on Clark's knee, his knuckles whiter than usual as they showed through the cut-outs in the driving glove. "You okay? I can't tell if you're curled up in pain or hysteria."

Clark looked at him and put a hand over his, idly petting the leather. "I'm not feeling any pain."

He could feel Clark's heat seeping through. Life-giving warmth. He moved closer still, all the while watching Clark's face, which was so serious even despite the lingering laughter. Somber, owlish boy with his huge eyes. Worth whatever damage his paintjob had incurred to hear that laughter.

Clark was shaking a little. "Scared of me?" Lex asked softly, letting his voice teeter on that same line between laughter and seriousness, letting Clark choose which it was. "You hardly have any reason to be confident in my driving abilities."

"I'm not as fragile as I look."

Lex snorted. Clark almost laughed again.

Then Lex was there, his face brushing against Clark's, his body contorted a little in the small cabin space, and he realized that he was shaking too. If Clark's hand had been warm, his face felt hot, as if fed by the sun streaming from the sky and reflecting off the corn.

Now would be the time he'd move away, tell Lex off, if he was going to. He didn't.

Lex didn't know what he was expecting from the kiss, but that was fine, because he couldn't have imagined this right. Clark's mouth against his was shaky and hesitant and sweet but somehow bold too, a bit adventurous as it parted to welcome Lex's tongue. Paradox Boy, this Clark Kent.

Clark shivered as Lex set his hand on his neck. He felt that heat even through the leather of his glove. Clark's hand settled, light yet full of the promise of strength, on the small of his back under his leather jacket.

For a moment Lex thought of what they must look like here. Leather-clad cityboy freak ravishing some poor innocent farmboy plucked fresh from a field in his fancy car. The thought stoked his lust higher.

Here was something no Smallville yokel could give Clark.

He'd be in Clark's lap if they had more room. Though maybe he wouldn't, considering the movement of Clark's hips.

He felt Clark's lust radiating out and wondered if he should try to gentle him to make this last longer or stoke him higher just to see how wild he could drive him.

When he put his hand at the waistband of Clark's jeans, he felt reaction ripple all through Clark's body and heard, "Lex...." hissed against his mouth. An answer if he'd ever gotten one.

Clark's hand tightened on his back, and he gasped as he felt some of his vertebrae grind under it, but at this point it was only one more sensation to sizzle along his nerves. He wondered if he could come just from this.

The hand abruptly pulled up and away. "Lex, no, Lex. 'M hurting you...." Soft, pained voice.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Too fast?" Lex gasped. As much as he wanted sex _now_, he didn't want sex now if it meant no Clark and no Clark sex ever again.

When Clark laughed, his hair brushed against Lex's head. That must have been what cornsilk felt like. "Isn't that always your problem around me?"

Lex mmmmed, then smiled as Clark shuddered at the vibration. "Then I'll slow down, and you won't break my back."

"I can't promise. Oh." Immediate reaction to Lex unzipping his jeans and stroking his cock through his--of course--tightey whiteys. Stroking it slowly.

Like everything else on Clark, his cock gave the impression of tightly leashed power. Power unused. So wrong. Lex had to put things right.

Lex had to have a taste.

Freed from the damp cotton, it looked as strong and perfectly proportioned as the rest of him. Lex ducked his head and stroked the top with his tongue, tasting salt and sharpness.

And Clark came in wrenching pulses, panting, "Lex, Lex, oh god...." against the top of Lex's head. Fortunately he got his face out of the way in time so the dashboard took it instead. What was one more abuse?

Slouched back in his seat, Clark looked lost, ecstatic, and rumpled. And guilty. Lex tried to kiss the guilt away, then smiled as he felt an oh so careful and light hand at his own waistband.

Too careful and too light, almost feather touches pulling at his fly, but he was already so far gone. He groaned against Clark's sweet mouth as he came in his jeans.

Sticky and used and triumphant and feeling cramps start in his back and legs from the pretzel he'd twisted himself into, panting, Lex rested his head against Clark's shoulder. God, Clark looked like Lex's best wet dream, parted lips slick and wet, dazed and debauched, spent cock framed by his open fly.

But the guilt was there too. "Lex, I'm sorry. I should have--"

He couldn't let that continue. "You were great. Too great. I haven't come in my pants in years."

Clark kept looking worried. Lex would surely go to hell for corrupting a holy innocent. Well, holy innocents shouldn't come in such luscious fucking packages.

And the innocence and the guilt and the seriousness were all part of that package. All the more fun to corrupt and cajole and inspire to laughter. Clark was interactive.

"This... this is where you take off now, right? You got what you wanted, so you go looking for the next farmboy to unwrap and use?" Clark sounded part angry, part resigned.

Wiser than he looked. _Wrong_ in this case, but wiser than he looked. "I haven't even begun to get what I want from you."

Clark looked doubtful. And hopeful at the same time. Paradox Boy. "No?"

"No."

"I guess I'll know if you show up again."

"I have to. You haven't helped me totally wreck this car yet." Close to Clark, luxuriating in the scent of their sex, Lex felt himself getting hard again. Amazing. "I'm up for another try."

Clark's mouth twitched, and he had an almost fond look in his eyes. "No. Not now."

"Not now?"

"I don't... I don't put out more than once on a first drive."

When Lex smiled, he felt it spread across his mouth like warm honey. He liked this. "What will you do on a second drive?"

"You'll have to take me on one to find out."

 

 

### End


End file.
